


Forget All That I Know

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Anne wants to teach Max how to protect herself, but isn't sure how to approach the subject. Set early season two.





	Forget All That I Know

Anne watched Max from across the room. It seemed like something of a habit now, and since they had begun sharing a bed… it seemed only fair. Anne was used to being underestimated because of her size and gender. But Max, she was even smaller, dressed like a lady or a whore, and she could bring everything down around them. Elanor was lucky that Max let her stay in power, because Anne felt sure that should Max decide to end that reign, she could.

But Anne wanted to train Max how to fight. It was the only way that Anne had begun to be free, being able to fight her own battles. And while Max could certainly do that in the intellectual arena, Anne knew that she needed help from physical attackers. Especially those who were bigger and stronger than she was.

That was part of the reason Anne watched her in the brothel, keeping track of the men who eyed her and who might become a threat at later. Anne had discreetly… discouraged a few, though both Jack and Max wouldn’t be happy with the loss of patrons. Anne believed a man who wanted to mistreat women would do so on a whore, and such a man should not be in their brothel, so she didn’t feel the need to tell them.

Anne needed to find the best time to approach Max about training her. She should know standard hand to hand combat and tricks to pull on bigger opponents. She also could use some help knowing how to defend with a small blade. Anne had bought a pair of pretty daggers for Max and hoped that would be enough to bribe her into training.

Max must have felt the growing intensity of her gaze, because she made her way to Anne’s side. “Everything alright?” she asked, and Anne was pretty sure she would die to here that voice.

“Yeah, though I’s wondering if you’d come up to the room with me,” Anne nodded toward the stairs.

Max smiled, thinking she knows what Anne wanted. Anne decided not to tell her yet, because she did need to lure Max into this, she was sure. “Of course! Head up, I will be with you in a moment.”

Anne nodded once, and stood, trying to be better and not glowing so that “she disturbed the customers out of their paying states” as Jack put it. Once she was up in Max’s room, she let herself relax. Pouring a glass of water and taking off her coat, she placed the daggers out for Max.

Max came in just a few moments, later, finding Anne sitting in a chair and still fully clothed. She raised her eyebrows, looking at Anne expectantly.

Anne gestures to the knives. “I got these for you. I want to train you in them, an’ other combat.”

Much to Anne’s surprise, Max’s face lit up. She carefully picked up one of the daggers, weighing it slightly in her hand. “Really?”

“Yeah, course,” Anne said, taking off her hat. “You need to be able to take care of yourself, or you are never going to be free in this place.”

Max nodded, and Anne was surprised to see her eyes tear up, ever so slightly. “Yes, you are more than right. I… I wasn’t sure how to ask you.”

Anne stood now, walking to Max’s side and wrapping an arm around her. “I want to know you are safe, even when I can’t be there. Of course, I would teach you.”

Max smiled up at her now. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Anne pressed a kiss to Max’s cheek. “No thanking me till I do my job. Do you want to start tonight?”

Max nodded, smiling still. “Yes. I want to be free.”


End file.
